A Day At Hershey Park
by rosey51235
Summary: Adam and Tommy go to Hershey Park for a day of fun! But, what happens when they get on a roller coaster? Is there something Adam forgot to tell Tommy, maybe...?


**Alright, I don't own Tommy or Adam because hey, if I did, my boyfriend might not trust me. (; Anyways, 3****rd**** Adommy fluff-ness. WARNING: Yeah, guy-on-guy goin' on here. Consider yourself warned! :) Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. – Review if you love me? 3**

**(Just btw, "incognito" means "in disguise". lol.)**

Tommy POV

I dragged the dark-haired singer (currently "incognito") up to the line for front seat. Considering the time of day, the line for the Lightening Racer roller coaster should've been huge, but it was tiny; so we decided to wait for front seat. Well...mostly I did, I guess. He leaned against the wall, looking nervous and frazzled. Maybe a little tense, too.

"Babe?" I asked quietly, so only he could hear. "What's got you all in a knot?" I worried, placing a hand on his arm.

"Have I ever told you the only roller coaster I was ever on scared me silly, and I haven't ridden one since? In over 5 years?" He whispered, his voice getting higher at the end.

"This one doesn't even go upside down," I soothed, stroking his arm.

"I'm scared," he whispered. I hugged him tightly for a moment, not realizing until the car pulled up that it was our turn.

I got into the car on the left and Adam on the right, and as we fastened the double lap belt (that strapped across both people) I tightened it, watching as Adam's hands were literally shaking. I pushed his lap bar down and then mine, making sure they were both as far down as possible. As the car began pulling away, I held Adam's left hand with my right, and we both used our other hand to hold the lap bar. "Trust me you'll love it," I promised him. We were silent as we climbed the first hill, and right before we dropped, I told Adam, "Get ready to scream high notes you had no idea _existed_."

The big hills made us scream, and whenever we weren't trying to shatter glass, I was giggling like a maniac. I could've sworn Adam was too, but I wasn't sure. At the end of the ride, they took a picture of the riders. Adam and I got off the ride and stopped where the exit let back into the park to fix each other's hair. Since we were disguised to avoid paparazzi and junk, we were able to proudly walk through the park holding hands. When we got to the small booth of rider photos, Adam looked seriously confused. "Um...what the heck are these?" he asked, trying not to freak out.

"I forgot to tell you...the ride has a camera that takes your picture at the end. A lot of roller coasters do, so that you can get a photo to remember it by if you want. Honestly, I kind of forgot about it too." I admitted, blushing slightly.

"Wait...is that one...us?" He gasped, pointing to the upper right hand corner. He was right, it was us...and we simultaneously burst into laughter.

My eyes were wide open, my mouth in a wide grin and my hair a mess. I was holding the bar with one hand and Adam's hand with the other, and wouldn't you know it...Adam's face and was an exact mirror of mine! Eyes wide open, smiling like crazy, messed up hair. We ended up getting 2 copies, one for each of us to remember his first POSITIVELY memorable roller coaster ride. Eventually, Adam explained to me that the first one (the one that freaked him out) broke down and he spazzed out. He said it still upset him to talk about, at which point I gave him a hug. Being the silly man he was (that I loved him for anyways), he pretended to forget everything he'd just said. One of the many things I love about him: his humor. Plus, he was brave today. He went on a roller coaster even though he didn't want to, and he ended up loving it.

We spent the rest of the day riding roller coasters like Great Bear, Comet, and Wild Mouse. Plus some calmer things like Sky View and the Ferris Wheel towards the end of the day. (I know its SO cliché romantic, right? Totally fun, though.) When we got into the car to go home, he leaned across to the passenger seat, giving me an affectionate peck on the lips. "Thanks for a great day, babe," he sighed. I just smiled at him.

"Anytime," I answered. I was so happy I'd been able to spend such a great day with him. He doesn't get out enough, and though roller coasters weren't his first choice, I'm so glad he liked them anyways. Now it's another thing we have in common, I can add it to my mental list that just seems so long already. No wonder our attraction to each other seems so natural.

_The End_


End file.
